


Empty

by anewkindofthrill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yandere, Yandere!Levi, not so un-yandere!Eren too, or... well German "Gymnasium"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/pseuds/anewkindofthrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's been looking for Eren all his life.<br/>Eren wants to be Levi's.<br/>But above all, they want to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

Sometimes he wonders why his friends don’t stop him. But then, he knows they’ve got their own issues; Erwin failing each and every psychological test on the police academy; Hanji being laughed at by the whole scientific community because of her theories (which are true, of course; he had helped her prove some of that shit back then

but mostly the _kid_ had helped her prove her shit).

So both of them know what he's up to. In this life, Erwin will never be a good policeman, since he's as stable as a bag full of rabid cats. Hanji will never be a renowned scientist, since the verification experiments on her seemingly crazy theories will never be funded. But Levi... Levi will be a great teacher. Always has been, always will be.

* * *

_“Mr Delacroix, why did you become a teacher?"_

_“I want to help these kids make something out of their lives. They have to work hard and learn the values of education and knowledge. They need to learn that even if they don't have specific talents, they can still do anything they want. They just need enough motivation. Personally, I think, the best student is one who has to work hard for their goals, who does things out of sheer determination. ... I want to find that student, to be honest. In everyone of them. Of course."_

The first thing he sees when he enters the classroom are huge, green eyes in the face of a thirteen-year-old. More baby fat in the cheeks, the jawline isn't as strong as he remembers, the nose will get a bit pointier in time.

Levi could not be happier.

* * *

When Levi was a teenager, he would hang around kindergartens a lot. He would never talk to anybody, not to any kid, he would just go there for the few minutes in which most of the parents picked up their kids. He'd always be careful enough that no one could spot him. That would certainly be very unhelpful regarding his plans about becoming a teacher. Well, that is, if he weren't to find him here.

He didn't. But that was okay, he still had a lot of time. Maybe he wasn't even born yet? Who knew.

All that Levi knew was he had to be his as soon as possible.

* * *

When Levi was a child, he always drew boys with big green eyes. His parents didn't know why. He also cried a lot, especially when they met very tall people in the streets. But the really weird thing was how he went to every brunette little boy in his kindergarten and asked each of them the same thing: “Are you mine?" The other children found him strange, but that didn't faze Levi in the slightest. Soon, he stopped crying. Completely. At the age of five, he swore to himself he wouldn't cry anymore until his boy was back.

Mrs Delacroix was really happy when he brought back a tall blonde boy and a loud brunette girl home from elementary school. She had taken him to psychologists and psychiatrists, always telling them her child had an empty, hollow look in his eyes. They could never diagnose the kid with anything, but in the evening, after Erwin and Hanji (also strange kids, but not as strange as her Levi) left, she cried with happiness.

Levi was still hollow, but at least he'd smiled at that day.

* * *

“Mr Delacroix?"

Two months of silence, two months of looks and stares and lip-licking.

“What is it, Jäger?"

Levi has been wiping the blackboard, the kids have already left. Or so he thought. He turns to the boy, still smaller than him.

Probably not for long.

Eren looks away, on the ground, back up to the ceiling, until he settles for the sponge in his teacher's right hand. Cleaning. Always cleaning.

“It's you, isn't it?"

All the _what if he doesn't remember me, what if he doesn't want me anymore, what if he thinks I'm the creep I am-s_ are suddenly gone when the sponge hits the floor and two arms wrap around the shaking child. Tears and snot are all over Levi's jacket, but he's never minded with Eren. Hell, he even covered himself with fucking Titan goo for this kid.

The only one who can make him dirty is the brat.

“Yes, it's me." For the first time in 23 years, he cries.

* * *

He lies on the floor of their apartment. Still like in uni days, the three of them live together, unable to form new attachments to anybody of this time, of this strange new world. Levi sighs and lets happiness and devastation and desire wreck him. He doesn't want this life, not really. The safety and the luxury is nothing he has asked for. He sees it Erwin's eyes; the man who used to be the most powerful man Levi has ever met. Slumped in front of the TV, munching on crisps. Hanji's still at uni, still trying, still fighting; she will fall soon, too.

All he wants is his friends to be happy and Eren between his legs.

He goes into his room to jerk off for the second time today, not saying a word to Erwin. He knows anyway. He's already fallen and he cannot do anything to stop watching Levi fall, too.

* * *

It's not just sex, though. Not just love, either. It's a full-blown obsession, he realises, when he sneaks into the laundry room of the motel they are staying in and fishes out Eren's used sheets.

The class trip will be over tomorrow, and so will be Levi's week of beautiful hell.

They can't meet outside the school, they decided to wait.

Levi takes a lot of photos on this trip.

The sheets are sticky. Good. He buries his face in them.

* * *

Their eyes meet every day, and Levi knows that shade of crazy yellow in green. Only a tiny little part of him feels happy that the brat is also losing his mind over this. He wonders if he has a wall full of photos of him at home, too. If he also strips before it seductively, as if he were there, and touches his photo-self's face, torso, cheeks, while stroking himself.

“Your homework will be...“ The class groans.

Eren groans, too.

Sick, filthy pleasure.

(Eren doesn't have a Glory Wall of Jerking Off, but Eren cuts out every comment on his homework, every signature under his tests, he glues them into an album, and he writes the name.

Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Levi Jäger Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix Levi Jäger Eren Delacroix Eren Delacroix

Armin and Mikasa share worried glances, but Eren keeps on writing writing writing he's _his_ -)

* * *

Their goal was to wait until he's sixteen. It just seemed a reasonable age, there were no other reasons behind it. Technically, it would have been legal with already fourteen, but that... sounded so young. But he's just like back then, all furrowed eyebrows and angry face. Bathed in the blood of his mother, he has risen a man and he has never stopped being one.

Of course, Levi still isn't allowed to have a relationship with a student.

Levi Delacroix couldn't care less. Still over a year left and he cannot sleep, cannot eat, he needs his Eren. He thinks (he hopes) his need for his boy is the reason why everything is so fucking empty.

* * *

They go on another class trip. During the stay, Eren will celebrate his 15th birthday.

Levi packs condoms and lube. And ropes. And stockings. A man can hope. (A man is crazy, completely and utterly mad, a man has tendinitis.) 

* * *

Hanji sits next to Erwin on the couch, eyes glued to the TV. They eat pizza. They wait for Levi to come home, the only one of them left with some energy.

Even if it's a maniac's energy.

* * *

Eren has brought stockings himself. Also a garter corset with fucking _frills_. He remembers everything, remembers how he used to steal Mikasa's stuff to please his Captain. Levi is 100 percent sure he would kill the person who dared to interrupt now.

His hollow, grey eyes are filled with madness when he ties the barely 15-year-old down. Any boy in this age would have screamed with fear; not Eren. His madness probably exceeds Levi's, he was just impatient, fidgeting. He wears his stockings and his corset and nothing else; his half-hard cock jerks with every move he makes, with every sound the ropes make when Levi ties the knots. Eren's face is full of hope and want when he stares up to Levi. There is still so much determination (please, keep it forever, never be hollow) but at the same time there's helplessness. Exactly how Levi likes him. The only person stronger than himself, lying under him, at his mercy.

When he licks the boy's hole with his whole tongue, when he sticks it in a bit, just a tiny little bit, when Eren lets out a high pitched sound of pleasure (the teachers' rooms are in another part of the building and Levi's colleagues are still out in town), Levi thinks about how it doesn't even matter anymore who's stronger. Who is strong at all.

All that he's got left is Eren. And they don't need their strength anymore.

 

So he wrecks the boy, eats him out (and he's as delicious as he remembers him), and holds him down. He kisses that young, beautiful face with his filthy mouth, while he strokes strong, smooth thighs through lacy fabric.

Eren pleads and plays bashful and Levi cannot wait to be manhandled himself by this boy, this man, but not today. He's waited longer than the kid, he gets to get it first.

The boy screams as if Levi is ripping him apart, but Eren wants so, Levi asked him if he's prepared enough.

“I've been prepared all my life, Captain."

Filthy, dirty images of a younger Eren, memories of himself as a child, not understanding why, but wanting, they see it in each others eyes, the all-consuming lust and love and obsession. Without each other, they are nothing.

Or so they hope.

* * *

They are two lost beings full of energy, but without any object to project it onto. Two children/men full of hope and desperation and determination, but without goal. So they fuck in abandon, without any remorse or restraint.

They know it's not exactly what they have wanted their whole lives. But it's the closest they can get.

So Levi pushes into Eren

_(slices a Titan's neck)_

and Eren roars

_(in his Titan form, so loud everyone's deaf for two seconds)_

and he bites into Levi's neck

(his hand full of scars and scab, Levi's neck will be soon, too)

and Levi kisses away Eren's tears

_(Armin... Mikasa... NO- Levi holds him tight)._

* * *

Erwin and Hanji move their heads towards the sound of keys turning around in the front door's lock.

They don't stand up. They don't say hi.

They just look at Levi and Eren dropping their bags on the floor.

“Do you have any ice-cream?," Eren asks.

“Yeah, in the freezer. Chocolate chip."

They sit down with the ice-cream, next to Hanji and Erwin.

Eren sits between Levi's parted legs, Levi's arms wrapped tightly around him.

They hum along to the sit-com's opening melody together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has its own life, I swear, I just wanted some teacher/student smut and then it got all... deep and shit.  
> I might or might not make a five-ish chapter fic out of it. This could have a lot more flesh. It's more of a fic idea than a fic itself. But I kind of like it that way. 
> 
> Questions? Just wanna say hi? anewkindofthrill.tumblr.com (main blog), anoldkindofthrill.tumblr.com (SnK, manga stuff)
> 
> I hope you liked this strange thing anyway, and I'd love some feedback. :3


End file.
